2. Tricks and treats
Tricks and treats Ostar drove her motorbike into the new town. She got used to the Earth's roads and their mounts. Although they lack the being alive part but looking after her bike was similar to having a pet. Both ate a lot. Though she had both. Beside her in the sidecar, buried in the cozy clothes was a kitten she found. It was black with brown spots, called Ghati, «pet» in kartian. However ironic it sounded, it was a common name kartians gave to their pets. The town Ostar drove into was called Hatisburg. Ostar was going to stop there for the weekend as she needed to have some rest, and also feed her curiosity. After finding a place where she could stay, she got into the room with her belongings and sat on the bed. She got Ghati out and let him run around out of the sidecar. - Good Ghati… - She fed him. She had enough money to last for quite a while. – Stay here, I will go around the town. – she pat him lightly on the head. – And be quiet! – she went out. Outside she saw people decorating the buildings with various orange vegetables, with carved faces on them, skulls, strings and cloth. It fascinated her. Back on Kartia they did festivals but not on that scale. - Excuse me. – She approached an old man. – What is this for? - Are you kidding? – he looked at her with confusion. - I'm a foreigner. – a basic excuse that often worked. It wasn’t much of an excuse though, rather a fact. - Oh, I am sorry then, lady. – he said. – It's Halloween on the horizon so everyone is getting their houses decorated with pumpkins, skulls, everything spooky. – Ostar was even more interested in this Halloween now. She liked spooky things. – Kids love it. Means they go around the neighborhood and get free candy. - Interesting. - My grandson is making a costume, though I fear he won't have a happy Halloween again. - Why so? – she asked. - He gets bullied every time. Each year he makes a costume and goes out in the night collecting candy. Each year he returns with only a few and his costume ruined. - That is sad. – Ostar looked at the house. She saw the boy using duct tape to make his costume in the window. - I cannot go with him, my age doesn't allow running after this kid. He wouldn't like having me around either. - Where are the parents? – Ostar felt pity for the boy. - They sent him here for the holiday. They are busy themselves, cannot blame them. - Grandpa! – the boy ran out of the house in a weird box shaped costume. – Do you like it? I'm a robot! Bzzzz, bzzzz. – He made some robotic sounds and moves. - Steve, go back in. You don't want to spoil everyone, do you? – the old man said. – I like the costume though, looks great. - Thanks, grandpa! – the boy ran back in, part of his costume falling off in the process. - He is something special. - I see. – Ostar felt sad. – I have to go, so... - Oh, no worries. – the old man laughed. – I can go a bit overboard when talking to strangers. See you around! Happy Halloween! - Thank you! – she yelled back. She went on through the street. Everything was already or being decorated for this «Halloween». Many cafes were open all night tomorrow or head special parties for the night. Ostar wasn't interested in that. Adults were too gross for her. What mattered to her were the tiny things. Kids. Ostar wanted to go around in some form of a costume and get this «candy». Going around the town she found out that this orange vegetable showed more often then anything else so she wanted to buy one and then have a think about the costume back in her room. - Right, orange veggy. Where do I find you? – she knew it should be somewhere. Ostar found a store and first thing to see there was this strange round vegetable. - What is this? Pump… kin? – she thought of a pump that had kids but it didn't look right. – Fun. – She grabbed the one that was the size of her head and carried it over to the cashier. - Uh, miss, are you okay with this? – a man approached her to help. - I am okay with this, thank you. – she went on. - Hello there. - Hey! – Ostar put the pumpkin in front of the cashier. - Uhhh… - the cashier looked at the pumpkin and Ostar. – How did you carry it? - With these. – she showed him her hands and passed the money. - Sure… - the cashier looked strangely at his and gave her the change and a receipt. – Have a good day. - Thank you. – without a word she picked up the pumpkin and went off. - Weird, that was the twenty five kilogram one. Ostar went back to the hotel, while catching looks at how easily she carried that pumpkin around. Back in the hotel she went into her room and was greeted by Ghati. The cat purred against her leg. - Awww, hello to you too. – Ostar placed the pumpkin on the ground and picked up the cat. – Who is a good friend? – she cuddled him for a little bit before undressing. Ostar put the chair against the door and blocked it. She did it so that no one catches her off guard without a disguise. With her helmet off she let her red hair loose. After getting her coat off she flailed her tail around as it was aching. - Eh, getting used to it. – she went back to her cat and hugged him. Turning on the TV she sat there with it, watching. – Spooky films? Eh, let's give it a try, shall we, Ghati? – the cat purred as an answer. - And they call that spooky? That didn't scare me at all! Humans are weird… and dumb according to this movie. – Ostar said, unimpressed. – If you are stuck on an island with monsters you better not go right to them… Ugh… Shall we sleep? – she turned to Ghati. – It's already close to dawn. – she looked out of the window. - I will need energy for the night. – she hugged the cat in her arms and fell onto the bed. – Rado se Ghati. Ostar woke up on her own. After a stretch she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Walking out of it she looked outside. - Looks like late afternoon. – Ostar looked at Ghati. He was demanding food. – Oh, yes, food. – Ostar poured some cat food into his bowl and went to dress herself. Her coat was not dirty, which was nice for her. Even after a long road trip it was fine. - Nice. Now about that costume… - Ostar looked at the pumpkin. – How do I?... Hmmm. – she reached for her chrystaline bracelet and put it on her wrist. With a gesture her knife floated into the air. – What should I do? – she used it to carve lines on the pumpkin easily. – Hm. Looks promising. – she used the floating blade to easily cut out an eye in the pumpkin using just her thoughts and gestures. The eye looked interesting. She copied it to the other side. A zigzag with her hand made a mouth. A few more slashes of the air made a nose. - Is this what I want? – Ostar looked at the state of art pumpkin made on her own. – she cut a hole at the base of it. – Oh, it has some insides. – she pulled the insides of the pumpkin and tasted them. It wasn't as horrible as most of the other Earth food she had to eat. – Hm. – she ate some of the insides, the rest she offered to Ghati. – Well, a nice snack for the day. Ostar put her leather suit on, black coat over it. She didn't put her helmet on, instead she decided to wear the pumpkin. - Anyway, my head is covered, I think this can count as a costume… - she looked at the helmet. – But I may need it if I am to ride on the bike… Your thought, Ghati? – she looked at the cat that was licking itself. – I take it as a yes. – She took the helmet. – Will be late, stay quiet in here. – Ghati meowed at that. Ostar was wearing her pumpkin and went around, looking for kids that were supposed to collect candy. Around her hotel she saw none. People were looking at her weirdly but she got used to it way before during her time wearing a hijab as a disguise. She walked out of the commercial area of the town. Immediately she saw kids running around in weird costumes. It fascinated her. She sneaked up to a few and observed them. The kids rang the bell and stood there. Suddenly a door opened and the house owner walked out to them. - Trick or treat! – they said. - Those are some fine costumes. – the woman that owned the house said. She got out a box of sweets and gave some to the kids. – Happy Halloween! - Thank you! Happy Halloween to you! – the kids went away to the next one. The door was closed. - Trick or treat? – Ostar watched the kids. – Interesting. – she went towards the door. She stood there for a second, thinking what she was going to do. She knocked on the door. The door opened and that same woman came out. She looked a bit surprised and awkward, looking up at the tall Ostar. - Who are you? – the woman asked with a smile. – Aren't you too old for this? - Miss… Well, I am a foreigner and it happened that I… - Oh! Sorry then. – the owner took out the bag of candy and gave them to Ostar. – Happy Halloween. - Th-thank you. – Ostar put them in the bag. – You too. - If you want you can come in and… - No thank you. – Ostar turned around and went away. – Happy Halloween! She looked into the bag and the handful of sweets in it. Immediately she realised they are inedible for her. She could eat them, but the taste was atrocious. - Oh well. Will have to dump them somewhere. – Ostar wasn't happy about that. Anyway it's the spirit of Halloween she was after here. – Let's go to the next house. Ostar moved on to the next house. It was very well decorated, with some flashy bits here and there. It was very inviting, maybe even too inviting. She stepped to the door and knocked. The door opened slightly. - Trick or… - the door suddenly slammed shut. She could hear loud breathing inside and heavy steps. – Alright… this is strange… The breathing and steps calmed down, she could hear the owner muttering something. The door opened again, slowly. In the doorframe stood a half naked man. - Hello there. – he said with a smug. - Oh, arkum, trick or… - Baby, be my treat tonight. – the man stepped closer to her. – I know some… tricks… - I do not know what you are talking about, sir. – Ostar took a step away from the creepy man. - Oh, I can feed you with all the candy you want inside. – he grabbed her by her chest. – Come. – he tried pulling her in but Ostar finally realised what he was talking about. She grabbed his hand and put it away from herself. – Ah, baby don't go. – he grabbed her hand and pulled. – We will have a wonderful night together. - You will. You and your ego. – she pushed him aside and stormed off. - Wait! – he ran after her. – Please! Ostar swiftly turned around and punched him in the face. He fell unconscious on the ground. - This is the only thing you will get from me, creep! – she went away muttering insults in kartian. Ostar came around the corner. She gathered a fine amount of sweets from all the trick or treating she did. After all she had some fun, if you don't take into account that one creep. Now she walked home, thinking what she is going to do with all this hoard. - Ha, the weirdo is back in town! Ostar looked around. She saw a few kids in the distance. She quickly snuck in on them. - You gathered less candy than last year, weirdass. – a kid in a black costume said. - P-please don't… - Give us your candy, weirdus. – other kids cornered Steve, the kid Ostar saw yesterday. - B-but… - No butts. Give it! – the bullies started punching Steve and taking his bag. – That's what you get, weirdungus. - Hey! – Ostar yelled at them. - Run! – the bullies ran away at the sight of the adult. Steve tried running as well but Ostar quickly caught him. - Wait. Calm down. – Ostar spoke to the kid. She tried her best to do it. Steve's costume was destroyed, his bag torn apart with, yet again, no sweets. – Calm down. It will all be alright. - I want to go home! – The boy cried. He wasn't getting out of her grasp. - Right now you need to be calm. – Ostar quickly thought of a way to cheer up a human kid. With kartians it would be easy. You can tap them on the forehead which often makes them feel funky so that they feel a whole lot better. But Ostar had an idea. She stood up before the kid. – Say «knock knock». - Wh-what? – Steve was confused. - Just say, «knock knock»… - Knock… kn-knock… - Good. – Ostar made a gesture as if she opened an invisible door. – Well, look at this great costume… Say it… - Say what? – the kid was more confused than crying now. - Say «trick or treat». - Tr-trick o-or treat? - Good job. – Ostar took out her bag full of sweets. – As you are the only one who came to trick or treat me, I will have to give it all to you. – she looked for something where she could pour it all. She still needed the bag and Steve's was torn apart. The answer was on her head. Ostar took off her pumpkin helmet revealing her kartian face to the kid. He looked at her shocked. He never saw anything like it. Ostar just slowly poured the sweets into the helmet. - Weirdness is not a bad thing. Means you are unique in a way. Means you have your own personality. – she passed him his basket of sweets made out of a pumpkin. – Most importantly, you are not alone in this universe of seemingly normal people. – she smiled at him for a moment. – Well. Better get you back to your granddad before he is worried. - You are… - Alien? Yes. Good one? Also yes. Am I going to hurt you? Not at all! – she put on her black biker helmet. – Come on, let me carry you home. She put him on her shoulders and carried the basket to Steve's home. All the way the kid was silent. He didn't say a word all the way. It sure was strange to him to be saved from the bullies by a weird alien lady that gave him all her candy as well. And now he was carried on her shoulders back to his home. Truly Halloween was a magical day. - Well, here we go. – Ostar put down Steve. – Go ahead, you are home. - What is your name? – Steve turned to her instead. - Hm. – she sat down near him. – Ostar from clan Iran of Kartia, High caste templar of the Kartikere. And yours? – she took off her helmet. - Steve Richer… of… of Earth… - Steve a Richer, it was an honor meeting you. – Ostar gave him her hand to shake, but was immediately hugged by the boy. – Oh. - Thank you. – Steve said. They both hugged each other for a long while. – I… I must go… - No worries. – Ostar let him go. – Until we meet again, Steve a Richer. - Thank you, Os… Osa… - Ostar. Just Ostar. – she winked at him and got up. She watched how Steve came in home with a whole basket of sweets, and it dearly warmed Ostar's heart. She stood there, watching for at least a minute. - Hey, dude! Cool cosplay! – she heard a few teens returning from their thematic parties back home. - Ugh, morons. – she muttered, putting on her biker helmet. Ostar came back to the hotel after a long night. She found that she still had a few sweets left in the bag. With curiosity she took out one and ate it. - Interesting, this one is tasty. – she looked at the cover. – Mint? Okay, mint is good. – Ghati came to her purring. – Want one? – she offered one to the cat. He sniffed it and turned away. – Oh well. Means more mints for me. Category:Lady Ebonhelm series